


I Knew You Were Going To Be Trouble The Second You Started Walking

by hakunamontana



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakunamontana/pseuds/hakunamontana
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Wynonna and co. raising Wynonna's son Wyatt





	I Knew You Were Going To Be Trouble The Second You Started Walking

“Wynonna! You cannot fight a 5 year old because he pushed Wyatt!” Nicole had to physically hold her sister-in-law back from charging the field. “Look, he’s up he’s fine… and he just punched him.” 

 

“That’s my boy!” Wynonna shouted to her son who was being scolded by the referee, while all the other parents stared at her. Wynonna wasn’t much of a soccer mom, but she was trying for Wyatt, who had insisted on playing. Though she didn’t know the rules, which was why she insisted that Nicole come to the games to tell her how he was playing. Nicole however, spent more time trying to keep Wynonna from fighting the other parents. “Nicole, what does that mean? What is a yellow card for?”

 

“It’s a caution, if he gets another he’ll be sent off and won’t be allowed to play next week.” Wyatt seemed unphased by the caution and went back to running around the field, stopping to pick a flower and running to the sideline to present it to his mother.

 

“Momma I found a pretty flower! Can you look after it?” Wynonna took it with a smile before shooing her son back to the game. Keeping hold of the flower and twirling it by the stem between her fingers. 

 

“So you’re saying that if he gets another one I get a Saturday morning off from standing in mud?” Nicole thought about it for a moment, thinking that would mean she would also have a Saturday morning off to spend at home with Waverly, who had opted out of coming to today’s game because she was sick.

 

“Uh, yeah. If he gets a red we get a week off, but it’s not good sportsmanship and not something that I think we should be encouraging in a 5 year old. Especially an Earp. I have no doubt that he’ll get in enough trouble on his own.” The two of them laughed at the thought of what they were in for with Wyatt. 

 

“He doesn’t get sports does he?” Wynonna asked, watching her Son kick the ball and then running away in the opposite direction.

 

“Uhhh, no. But he’s having fun.” Nicole said, ever bemused by Wynonna’s attempts to understand Wyatt who had apparently had enough of the game and was now sitting on the pitch. 

 

The whistle blew to signal the end of the game. The teams lined up to shake hands and when Wyatt came to the boy who had pushed him he blanked him and moved onto the next player. “He really is an Earp, Wynonna.”

 

“I could not be more proud,” she laughed at her son who was dawdling over towards her and Nicole on the sideline, picking up to a jog when his mother held the flower out to flower. 

 

“Did I play well Aunt Nicole?” He craned his head up to Nicole who held a hand out to him for a high five. 

 

“You played great. But maybe we need to work on not punching people? Even if they do deserve it,” Nicole saw the mother of the boy he had punched walking towards Wynonna with a stern look on her face. “Now, let’s go to the car before you get cold,” she swept Wyatt up into her arms and turned towards the carpark. Wynonna offered her a look of thanks before sighing and preparing for the inevitable argument she was about to have with this mom. 

 

“Okay, I know what you’re going to say. But your kid shoved my kid first.” 


End file.
